Tell Me Goodbye
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: "Oh fuck you," he hisses, shifting his thigh against her. "You want me, don't fucking pretend that you don't. Don't you get sick of playing the good girl all the fucking time?"


**Okay so it's been many years since written a story and even longer since I've posted one. I found this little snippet on my computer, something I wrote a long time ago, it was just a small part to a bigger story that I never got around to writing. There's not much too it but I thought it was enough to at least be published even if I won't be adding to it. Thought it would be nice to be read by other people though instead of just sitting on my computer, guess you can say it's like pulling something out of the vault. Well hope you guys enjoy it at least. I remember it being fun to write so maybe it'll be a fun read for you guys too.**

"The _fuck_?!"

Sango cringes, dropping her chemistry book onto her bed. Her toes curl in her sheets and her hair tickles the small of her back as she sits up. Bankotsu had walked through the door not even five minutes ago and he's already yelling.

"I told you. Bankotsu, one more detention and you're out of here."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Something shatters down stairs and she hears the way her mother startles. "Bankotsu!"

"No, fuck this! You can't send me away, I got detention because I was late for class not because I was fucking some kid up or damaging school property. I was _two_ minutes late for class are you seriously going to send me away for that? That's fucking bullshit, I haven't broken any of your stupid ass rules for months and you're going to send me away for this shit?"

"If not for this then for the language and disrespect your showing your parents!"

"Okay, first she's not my fucking mother. Did you really think I was going to take this shit bent over? You're just looking for a reason to get rid of me! Why don't you disown me? Seemed easy as hell when you did it the first time around, shouldn't be hard this time either since you don't fucking care about anyone but your fake ass wife and your precious princess! I'm your damn son, fucking flesh and blood but I guess that amounts to fucking _shit_ when it comes to you."

"Bankotsu, pack your things."

Sango listens harder, leaning towards her door as if it would help. She doesn't know why but her cheeks are suddenly warm, her heart picking up in her chest. It's quiet for a long moment before she hears foot falls on the steps. She can't fucking stand Bankotsu, he's made her life a living hell since he's moved in with them but she doesn't want him to go. He's spoiled and mean and nasty but he makes her laugh, only when she's upset about something. He frustrates her but in ways she finds she doesn't want to go without. He doesn't treat her like a fucking porcelain doll, he doesn't handle her like she'll break any minute, he doesn't baby her and tip toe around her feelings. Bankotsu, as fucking annoying he is, he's a breath of fresh air she's been craving for years.

He slams his door so hard the walls shake and tremble. Sango hears feet on the stairs again and she hopes Kaiko isn't going to try and talk to him again. Instead there's a knock on her door. Sango jumps, pulling her sheets over her bare legs. "Come in."

It's Kaiko, he smiles at her.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Sango blinks. "F-Fine."

He nods, "Good," he says before heading out the door again. She sighs and falls against her head broad, sometimes he can be really fucking awkward for like no reason. But he knew she knew he was sending Bankotsu away, there isn't much else to say about it. She can hear Bankotsu throwing a tantrum down the hall and she sighs again, she doesn't think she'll be finishing her chemistry homework to night.

She's sitting at her desk when someone knocks on her door. It's a little after one so she knows it isn't her mother or Kaiko. She's not in the mood for Bankotsu's hostility but she wants to talk to him anyway, before he's gone in the morning on a plane to some unknown disciplinary camp. She turns off her lamp light, blanketing her room in darkness. They'll say what they need to say, she'll tell him she's going to sleep and send him on his way.

He brushes by her when she opens the door, closing it behind him and leaning back against it. "They're sending me away."

Sango crosses her arms over her chest, pretending not to notice the way his eyes take in her shorts and tank top. "I know, heard you mention me down there."

Bankotsu smirks, cruel and nasty. His eyes narrow, predatory. "True, isn't? You're their precious baby girl, wouldn't hurt a hair on your head. Would never dream of going against any of your _fucking_ wishes."

Sango rolls her eyes, hates the way he swears at her with such venom in his voice. "What do you want?"

Bankotsu licks his lips, slow and distracting. "Want you to miss me."

Sango huffs, turning on her heels towards her bed. She's already over this conversation. "Like that's going to happen."

She doesn't take a step before Banktosu's hand is wrapped around her wrist, aggressive and hot, pulling her back towards him. She stumbles a bit, a gasp on her lips. Before she can so much as blink his hands are on the sides of her face, tight and unrelenting as he crushes their lips together.

His mouth is hot and forceful, teeth and tongue bruising and unforgiving and everything is so wet. She never thought kissing Bankotsu would be like _this_. She isn't sure what she thought it would be like, but she should have known it would have been as rough as his personality. It doesn't change the fact that her arousal dips, hot and low in her stomach. The feel of his tongue against hers makes her toes curl into the carpet, all the air leaving for her lungs. He pulls away long enough for her to gasp against his lips before he's pushing her around and up against the door.

His mouth is on hers again, tongue slick and demanding. He sucks on her lip until her legs shake, a chill running up her spine. His teeth sink into it a second later and Sango flinches, hands coming up to fist the shirt on his back. He presses against her, hands moving so his fingers can grip her hair, tilting her head up so he can get at her better. Sango can barely keep up, her mouth open for him, her breaths fast and embarrassing in his mouth. He eats it up with a groan, body like steel, thigh strong and stolid as it pushes between her legs.

One hand tugs at her hair, the other falls to her waist and she tugs at his shirt, hips jerking forwards to grind against his thigh. Pleasure tickles up her spine and she whines, tearing her mouth away so she can _breathe_.

Bankotsu grunts, teeth sharp against the sensitive skin of her neck. She quivers against him, arching her hips. She already feels slick heat between her legs, tingling fire against his leg. Her mind is clouded, lost in the way his fingers play along her ribs, his tongue and mouth burning as he sucks at her flesh, teeth nipping at her collar bone.

"Bankotsu, wait," she pants. She wants this, she's never admitted it to herself. She never let on that she felt that _tension_ between them. She won't admit it now, just because he fucking feels like it. Just because he's being sent away tomorrow. "We can't and you know it."

Bankotsu rips away from her, fingers tight in her hair. His eyes are hard, lips swollen. "Do you think I actually fucking care?"

"Well, I do!"

"Oh fuck you," he hisses, shifting his thigh against her. "You want me, don't fucking pretend that you don't. Don't you get sick of playing the good girl all the fucking time? Fuck, I'm not asking you to _marry_ me, just take what you want. You wanna fuck me? Then _fuck me_ , I'm right here. No one is going to stop you and it'll be kinda hard to black mail you from fucking Kansas! Your first and only sin will be between me and you, no one will know."

"Bankotsu," she sighs, her thighs are shaking against his, hands pressed against his back. Her breath is still coming out quick, her heart beating too fast in her chest. Bankotsu moves against her, pressing his hips against her. She feels him hard on her navel and her body grows feverish, and it's almost over whelming, the situation she's in. But he's giving her a choice, for the first time he's giving her power and it feels so good.

"Come on," he whispers, grinding against her. "Fuck me up."

She's on him before she's completely thought it through, before she's thought about what the right choice actually is. She pulls him against her, presses their mouths together. Bankotsu groans, long and low against her tongue. She swallows it, rolling her hips against him at the sound. His hands are rough against her skin, sliding up her shirt to cup her breast. Sango shudders, arching off the door and into his hands. They're heavy against her, rough almost to the point of painful but she can't get enough, she wants him _everywhere_.

"Damn," he hisses, pulling away to rip her shirt over her head. "Fuck."

He moves his thigh from between her legs but he's back with his hips against her before she can even protest. She wraps his legs around his hips and he grinds against her until her toes curl, her breath catching in her throat. She's so fucking wet already, her panties uncomfortable but Bankotsu is constant pressure, hard and unrelenting against her. He dips his head down, taking a nipple between his wet lips and Sango tosses her head back, lights flashing behind her lips. There's a dull ache in her head but she can barely concentrate on that when Bankotsu's tongue is swirling hot and fierce around her areola. He sucks her into his mouth and Sango whimpers, closing her eyes and fisting the thick base of his braid.

"Yes, yes, yes," she whispers, she rubs against him, faster and faster, fucking herself where he's hard against her. He lets her go too soon, just as she was getting closer, a burning need in her stomach hot enough to make her fingers twitch.

"Fuck," he growls, hands moving to still her hips. "Calm down."

"You were all about speed before," she hisses. He pushes her thighs off him to step back and pull his shirt off his head. She takes in the flexing of his muscles, tight and lean under tan skin.

"Love how fucking _needy_ you are," he moans, "Gets me hard hearing you like that."

Sango rolls her eyes, suddenly feeling exposed with him only a foot away. "Whatever."

As if he read her mind he's back in her space, arm pressed against the door over her shoulder, his other hand cups her jaw, thumb and middle fingers pressing into her cheeks. His index finger traces over her lips. "Wanna suck my dick?"

Sango turns her head away with a huff but Bankotsu pulls her back just as quick, dipping his finger between her lips. She glares at him but his eyes are on her mouth, watching the way she lets him touch it along her tongue. She clenches her thighs together, her insides are trembling and she doesn't want to suck his dick, she wants him to fuck her. Bankotsu is distracted, lips parted and eyes low lidded. She sucks on his finger and she doesn't miss the hitch in his breath, he really fucking wants this. She would smirk but she sucks hard instead, running her tongue long his digit.

Bankotsu bites his lip, pressing his dick against her hip and grinding. She pulls him against her with her free hand, parting her legs so he can alleviate some of the tension there, his hips never stop and she moans. Bankotsu plays with her mouth, pressing a second finger in to press against her teeth.

"Fucking dreamt about this mouth. Hell, such a good girl. You only say sweet shit all the fucking time, all I wanna do is see this mouth on the head of my cock, dirty with come. You would let me, right? Come in your mouth?"

Sango flushes, she hates that he keeps pointing out how _good_ she is but she ignores that because he wants to come in her mouth. She's sucked dick before but never has she let anyone come in her mouth. The thought is absolutely filthy but her hips twitch at the thought of _Bankotsu_ and she's sure at this point she would let him do whatever he wanted to her. She nods, a bit timidly but Bankotsu groans, pulling his hands from her to undo his jeans.

He pushes them off his narrow hips, black briefs following next. She doesn't mean to stare but she can't help it, Bankotsu is thick, swollen and angry red. He's a bit wet with pre-come and Sango feels weak at the knees, she just wants him inside her. He leans into her, breaking her eye contact with his hard cock. He licks her chin and she shivers, fingers drifting down between her legs.

"I'll eat you out so fucking good and when you're nice and wet for me, I'll fuck you until you can't feel your fucking legs," he breathes against her lips. Sango's legs almost give out but she takes a breath, stopping her hands. She lowers to the floor onto shaky knees. Bankotsu steps closer, hands against the door as he watches her.

He looks even bigger now that it's all in her face but he smells nice, musky like man but like outside after it's been raining all day. His fingers tangle into her hair, he doesn't push her forward like she expects him to, he just combs them through her hair, his breath uneven. Sango leans forward, licks her lips before parting them around the head of his cock. Bankotsu sucks in a breath, his hips twitch. She presses her hands against his thighs, tight with restraint.

She relaxes her jaw, sucks him down further until Bankotsu is groaning, rough in the back of his throat. He's so hard in her mouth, thick and over baring. He taste sour, pre come smearing a crossed her tongue. She doesn't know if it's Bankotsu or what but he's probably the best dick she's ever tasted. She hates him but he's everything she wants, he passes in so many ways that Sango's chest suddenly feels tight at the thought of him leaving.

Bankotsu tugs at her hair. "Don't stop," he pants. "Don't stop."

She hadn't noticed that she had paused with him only half way in her mouth. She pulls off him, taking a breath before pushing back on. She swallows him down deeper this time and Bankotsu shakes against her, holding himself still. She tugs at his base with her free hand, nails digging into his thighs with the other. She runs her tongue along him, takes in the thickness of him, she pulls off just to suck at his head and Bankotsu's head thumps against the door.

"Shit, Sango," he whispers, grip tightening in her hair. She pulls off him, flush burning her cheeks and tingles vibrating between her legs.

"You don't have to hold yourself back like that," she says softly. Bankotsu blinks, staring down at her.

"I'll choke the shit out of you."

"I like gagging on it."

Bankotsu pulls on her hair so sharply Sango can't help the painful yelp that leaves her mouth, her hand leaving his thigh to grip his wrist.

Bankotsu's eyes are dark. "The fuck you say?"

"Let go," she mumbles, she's too embarrassed to repeat it.

"How many times have you done this?"

"Enough."

"Shit, enough to wanna choke on my dick. If I wasn't so fucking horny I'd be pissed you was sucking on some other guy's prick," he bumps the head of his cock against her lips. "Fucking pisses me off. Take it down."

Sango opens her mouth and Bankotsu pushes inside. She closes her eyes, letting his wrist go to reach between her legs. Bankotsu fucks into her mouth this time, soft grunts and pants leaving his lips. Sango concentrates on not gagging even as the head of him brushes against the back of her throat, she breathes harshly through her nose, fingers pressing down and under her panties. They're soaked, sticking to her. She moans, brushing her fingers between her lips and sinking her finger in.

Bankotsu hisses and when she glances up he's watching her, lips parted and bangs dangling in his eyes. He looks beautiful like that and Sango can't stop staring, she sucks tight around him, watches the way his eyes flutter and the way he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. She pushes in another finger, fucking herself at the same pace he's jerking into her mouth.

"Does it feel good?" he rasps, fingers like iron in her hair. His other hand is a fist on the door, his head leaning next to it. "The feel of your fingers with my cock so far in your mouth?"

Sango looks away, can't look at him when she nods as best she can. Bankotsu hips shudder and he pulls away from her, yanking her off the floor. Her knees crack and ache as she stands but she doesn't pay it much attention when Bankotsu rips her hand out of her shorts, sucking her fingers between his lips. His tongue is hot against the pads of her fingers and Sango falls back against the door, his moan making her shiver. She suddenly feels like she can't breathe, like her legs are going to give out from under her any minute now. Her pussy is throbbing, wet and yearning and she wants him right fucking now.

"Eat me out later," she pants, pulling her hand away to push her shorts off her hips. "Want you now."

"Fuck, your wet," Bankotsu breathes, moving closer to her. He reaches for her, fingers rougher and longer than her own. "Sango, _damn_."

He presses one finger into her and pulls it out just as fast. He grips her thighs, hoists her up and fucks into her on the first thrust. Sango moans, arching her back off the door. She feels too small, like he stretching her wide open, it's been too long and he feels so good, buried so deep inside her. Bankotsu's head falls against her shoulder, breaths hot and moist against her skin. She clings to his back, the heel of her foot pressing just above his ass.

"Don't move," she whispers. She's right on the edge, leaning just at the ledge. It happened so fast, one minute she was okay and the next she's right fucking there, orgasm tight around his dick. He holds still against her, hips quivering with restraint. His hands are tight on her, gripping her thighs keeping her against him, she takes a breath and when she feels like she isn't going to come the moment he pulls out of her she nods. "Okay."

Bankotsu leans back and Sango braces herself as he pulls out of her. He pushes back in nice and easy and Sango is trembling, breath coming out shaky as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. She tightens around him, sucking him in and refusing to let him go. Their slick, sliding against each other as Bankotsu fucks her against the door. He moves faster, goes harder until it creaks on the hinges behind them.

Pleasure shakes up her spine every time his dick presses into her, opening her up and touching her everywhere. Her breath hitches and she claws at his shoulders, her head falls back against the door and she whimpers, voicing carrying to fill the room. Bankotsu grunts into her neck, nails digging so hard into her thighs she knows they'll be bruised in the morning. He's shaking against her, lips wet on her neck.

"Fuck," he groans and for a second she thinks he's dropping her but he just shifts, pushing her higher up against the door and then he hits it right there, that spot so deep inside her that she cries out, leg jerking against him. Bankotsu's mouth is quick against hers. "Shut up," he hisses.

Sango nods, closing her eyes against it. Lights flash behind her lids and she bites at his lips, cries out into his mouth. Bankotsu grunts and lets her, forcing his hips to go harder. She clenches around him, so hard inside her, fucking her so right she can barely breathe. She just needs it a little more, just needs him to keep hitting it there and she'll- _fuck_ she's right there she just—

His thumb brushes rough and sudden against her clit and her scream is muffled by his other hand as she comes, hot and tight around him. Bankotsu keeps fucking into her, panting against her cheek, "Fuck, _good_ God," he groans and then he's coming, hot and so wet and Sango slumps against the door, toes twitching.

Bankotsu slides them to the floor, arm wrapping around her waist while the other combs through the damp mess that's her hair.

"Damn," he huffs, slipping from out of her. Sango shivers, clenching her thighs around him at the feel of his come, cooling and wet between her legs. Bankotsu fingers brush against her there and she flushes, jerking back into the door. He smirks at her, "Want me to clean you out?"

The thought of Bankotsu eating his own come out of her is the most disgusting thing she's ever heard of, but she parts her legs, leaning back against the door.


End file.
